


Inuyasha: life and death

by Dragonflame27



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflame27/pseuds/Dragonflame27
Summary: What would inuyasha do if kagome died?





	1. Death

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo all stood ready to fight. In front of them was Naraku. Spider legs stuck out of his back. And he laughed. They had been fighting him for quite some time now. Inuyasha had a huge cut on his arm. Sango was bleeding from her shoulder by taking one of Naraku's tentacles.   
  
   "You think that you can defeat me," he asked the group laughing. "You are all weak."   
  
   "Shut the hell up you bastered," yelled inuyasha, unsheathing the Tetsuiga, once more.   
  
   "Everyone get ready," Miroku said. And they all nodded.   
  
   Naraku laughed darkly. "Lets see you try."    
  
   "Wind scar," yelled Inuyasha as he swong his sword. The wind scar burst out and towards Naraku. When the dust settled, they could still see Naraku completely fine and unharmed, a pink barrier surrounded him. He let out another dark laugh.   
  
   "I told you you were weak," he taunted.   
  
   "Naraku," called a male voice. "Shut up!"   
  
   The group turned to see Sesshomaru. He charged toward Naraku. He unsheathed his sword and slashed but it did little to the barrier that protected him.   
  
   The Tetsuiga pulsed and began to glow red. "Take this Naraku," Inuyasha yelled swinging his sword. It sliced through the barrier shattering it.    
  
   "Damn it," Naraku cursed.    
  
   Naraku was now venerable and the group began to attack. Inuyasha using his wind scar, Sesshomaru using Batsiuga. Sango threw Hirikousts, and a red aura surrounded it. Following that was Kagome's sacred arrow with its usual purple hue. And Miroku's sacred sutras. Each one flew at Naraku.    
  
    Each attach hit him and they could hear his scream, as he was blasted with each attack. "Damn you," was the last thing he said.   
  
   Naraku had seen the attacks come but he knew that they had no idea that he could not die. His plan was working out. He had been warned that someone would be able to kill him in the final battle and he could not let that happen. He watched as the attacks came then he screamed. "Damn you." He felt his body being torn apart. Flesh fell to the ground with heavy thumps.   
  
   "Yes we did it." Yelled Shippo.    
  
   Miroku looked at his hand. The wind tunnel hadn't vanished. It wasn't over. "No he's still alive," he yelled to the others.   
  
   Suddenly they heard movement and then a gasp. Inuyasha smelled a familiar scent of blood. Kagome! He spun around to see one of Naraku's spider legs sticking out of her chest. She gasped sputtering up blood. A dark laugh rang out.    
  
   Naraku appeared in front of them laughing. "For you trying to kill me I shall take someone to the grave." He said as he pulled the leg out of Kagome's back. Then he vanished.    
  
   "Kagome," screamed Inuyasha. He ran up to Kagome. Catching her as she fell forward, gently laying her down. She laid on her back, struggling to breath. She coughed, and blood came up. He held her in his arms tightly. Blood soaked his legs and shirt. "No!"   
  
   "In-Inuyasha," she mumbled out weakly.   
  
   "Yes," he answered.   
  
   "I w-want you t-to take m-m-my body back to my m-mom," she coughed she winced in pain. Blood pooled around the ground. Her face turned an ashen color.   
  
   "Promise me," she begged weakly. And he was only able to nod. "I-I-I love you," she said. Her body went limp against his body.    
  
   Thump. . . thump. . . thump-   
  
   Her heart stopped. Her breath came out one last time, almost as if it was a sigh.    
  
   "Kagome?" He screamed. "KAGOME!" He yelled her name over and over. Begging her to wake up. But she didn't. Her eyes gazed blankly at the sky. He had heard her heart stop. But she had a small smile on her face.    
  
   Why is she smiling? He asked himself.   
  
   He squeezed her to his chest. Tears streamed down his face. Inside he felt his heart break. He hadn't been able to protect her and she had died in his arms. It was his fault! Why hadn't I protected her better? He sobbed into her raven black hair. His tears mixing with the blood and her hair.   
  
   Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sobbed. Sango cried into Miroku's shoulder. Miroku sobbed and held Sango, both falling to their knees. Shippo wailed.    
  
   Sesshomaru approached drawing tensaiga. Then slashed it at Kagome's limp body. They all waited in silence for her to awake. But after about fifteen minutes, nothing happened. Kagome's eyes remained opened and empty. Her skin still cold and pail. No breath came. No look of her loving eyes gazing at them, nothing. Grief spread through them.    
  
   "It didn't work," Inuyasha said desperately. "Why didn't it work?"    
  
   "Hmm," said Sesshomaru. "It seams as if I can not bring her back." He turned and left without another word. In his heart he felt just as puzzled as the others. Why hadn't Tensaiga worked?   
  
   Inuyasha and and the others watched him leave with his companions Rin and Jaken. Then they turned and stared down at the body of their lifeless friend. Inuyasha stood up, holding her bridle style. "Lets get her back to Kaede's," and without waiting for an answer he began to run.   
  
   He didn't want to talk to anyone. Hours later they reached Kaede's village. She came out of her hut to see Inuyasha and the others grief stricken faces. Then her eyes fell to Kagome who was clutched in Inuyasha's arms. And she immediately understood.   
  
   Inuyasha brought her into the hut and laid her down onto a mat. And Kaede shoo'd him and the boys out. Then her and Sango began to clean Kagome and dress her wounds. They both sobbed as they cleaned her wounds. And stared at her lifeless body.   
  
   Once they had finished they covered her body with a blanket. "What does Inuyasha plan to do," Kaede asked?   
  
   Sango sniffed before she answered. "He's taking her back home. He's going to return her body to her family." This is going to be very hard on her family, Sango thought. I can only imagine what her family will say and how they will react to Kagome's death. Tears continued to stream down her face. She leaded forward and gently closed Kagome's eyes.   
  
   Kagome had always felt like a sister. She had helped Sango when she needed someone. And kagome had been there. Now she was gone. Guilt spread through her. Why hadn't I stopped Naraku before he hurt her? Why wasn't I paying attention? I could have saved her. Sango blamed herself. But she knew deep down that she couldn't have done anything.   
  
   Outside Shippo and Miroku watched Inuyasha walk off to the forest. He hadn't spoken a word since Kagome's death. He wouldn't even look at them.    
  
   Shippo sobbed sitting on Miroku's lap. Both boys cried for Kagome. Their grief was like a crushing weight on their hearts. Why did Kagome have to die? Why? Why was fate so cruel? They thought.   
  
   Shippo looked up at the monks face, with a sniff he asked, "Why didn't the Tensaiga work?"


	2. The return

Chapter 2 The Return

Inuyasha sobbed. "Damn it, damn it, Damn it!" he pounded his fist into the ground over and over till his knuckles began to bleed. 

 

He hated himself, blamed himself, and most of all he felt guilty for not saving Kagome. He had already lost Kikyo not to long ago and his heart still hurt for not being able to save her. Now he had lost Kagome. He had failed to protect her. And now both had died at the hands of Naraku.

But what bugged him the most was that Tensaiga hadn't worked. Why hadn't it worked? Why didn't she come back?

He asked himself these questions. He hadn't realized that the moon had fully risen and shined bright in the night sky. He also thought about what he would say to her mother. They were expecting her to return home safe and alive. But he had promised Kagome in her final moments that he would return her body to her family and he was going to follow her last wish.

He returned back to the village. Pushing aside the door flap, he entered the hut. He looked around to see Kagome's small body covered by a blanket. Her body still didn't move. The strong scent of her blood still lingered behind.

Falling to his knees, he moved the blanket away and held her in his arms. His tears fell onto her soft, cold, pale cheeks. "I'm so sorry." He sobbed into her hair. His entire body shook with grief. The others let him be. 

He stayed that way the entire night, holding Kagome's frail body to his and crying.

The next morning Inuyasha stood, picking Kagome up in his arms. Outside, the others waited for him to exit the hut. When he finally did, they could see his tear stained face. The spark that was usually in his eyes had now faded. Leaving behind sorrow, anger, hatred, and grief. They each felt the weight of Kagome's death. Blaming themselves for not saving her.

They followed Inuyasha, as he headed towards the forest, where the 'bone eaters well' was. The only way back to Kagome's time.

The villagers came to say their goodbyes, paying their respects to the fallen miko. They felt a similar grief to what the group felt at the death of their friend, as they walked past the mourning villagers.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. Her face was pale and cold, no sign of life. The small smile still on her lips. Almost as if it was forever etched in stone. That smile broke his heart. Like someone had stuck their hand in his chest and was squeezing, ripping his heart in two, and twisting his heart around in his chest while he was still alive.

Her eyes were now closed. He was grateful. He didn't want to see that empty, lifeless look that was in her eyes. She was dressed in her school uniform. It was still covered in her blood. And he could nearly make out her sent. The sweet cherry blossom sent. The sent was almost completely masked by the sent of her blood. And with it Naraku's foul stench.

Behind him the others followed silently except for the occasional sniff. Sango carried Kagome's huge yellow backpack, full of the strange objects from her time. Miroku carried her large bow and the quiver of arrows. They brought these so Inuyasha could take back with him to give to her family in honour of Kagome's life and sacrifice.

Soon they reached the well. "Inuyasha," Sango said.

He turned around to see them holding out Kagome's belongings and he understood. He took them from Sango and Miroku's outstretched hands, and jumped down the well. The familiar blue glow swarmed around him as he passed through time, to Kagome's era.

Now that he was here, this was going to be very hard, to let her family see Kagome's body. He didn't want to know how they would react. Would they blame him? Have him never come back to visit Kagome's grave? If they did keep him from ever coming back, that would be harder for him than them blaming him for her death. If they did blame him it wouldn't do anything, because he already blamed himself.

He jumped out of the well and left the shrine house, into the bright morning light of the sun. Somewhere close by he could her Ms. Higarashi humming to herself. The sound of Kagome's grandfather cleaning in the shed. And no sound of Sota, Kagome's kid brother. He must be at school. Inuyasha thought   
he sounds made his ears twitch.

With a heavy heart full of regret and grief, he began to slowly walk towards the house. Each step was harder to take than the last. He knew that when he saw the look on Ms.Higarashi's face, he would break apart. Thinking that, he hugged Kagome's body tighter to his chest, and forcing the tears back.

Soon he stood on the front step. He stared at the door. He couldn't bring himself to enter. 

The sound of something shattering against the ground caused him to jump. But he didn't turn around. His guilt grew as the footsteps approached. He knew he was still covered in Kagome's blood. Then the footsteps stopped behind him. Everything had gone quiet as if the world was waiting for what was coming next.

"I-Inuyasha?" Came the quiet, quivering sound of Ms. Higarashi's voice.

He held Kagome closer. He didn't want to let her go.

"Inuyasha is that Kagome," she asked quietly? She didn't want to know that her worst fear was going to come true. 

After several long agonizing seconds, he nodded and turned around to Ms. Higarashi. His eyes covered by his bangs. His teeth clenched and he hugged the person in his arms tighter. 

Ms. Higarashi had been placing pots around the shrine when she had seen a flash of red. Turning she could see him walking towards the house. At the front door he had stopped. And his back seemed tense and heavy with some emotion she couldn't place. 

In his arms he carried something she could not see. On his back he carried Kagome's backpack. A huge bow and a quiver full of arrows. When she had seen the backpack she became worried. Was something wrong? Where was Kagome? 

When she got closer, she could see he was holding something, or rather someone In his arms. She took in the sight of dried blood that covered his pant legs. She could see black hair that fell over his arm. Then to the legs that wore them same socks and shoes as Kagome.

The pot fell from her hands, shattering against the ground. Fear spred through her chest. She then spoke his name struggling to get it out. As she slowly got closer. Then she struggled to ask if that was Kagome he was holding. Her heart froze in her chest as he slowly nodded and turned around. As she stood two feet from him.

He held Kagome in his arms. His face down, the bangs covering his eyes. His ears flat against his head. 

Her eyes slowly fell to her daughter's limp body that was gripped tightly in his arms. Dried blood stained the front of her school uniform. Her face was pale and still. Her chest didn't rise with the intake of breath and her eyes were closed. All sign of life gone.

A scream rang out. She didn't know who it belonged to, and with a shock she realized that it belonged to her. The scream was filled with grief. And she fell to her knees sobbing. Her head in her hands as she cried.


	3. The promise

Inuyasha fell to his knees once he saw the horrified, grief stricken look on the kind women's face. Then she had screamed, falling to her knees once she saw her daughter. Sobs began to rack her body. Ber hands reached out desperately as she touched her daughter's face, as if hoping she would react to the touch.   
  
He could hear multiple sets of footsteps running towards them, but he didn't care. He only wanted to stay by Kagome's side. He would not leave her side no matter what. No one would move him. She was his. And he would forever be hers.   
  
"Mom," yelled a young boy?   
  
Three voices at once yelled "Ms. Higarashi?"    
  
He caught the familiar scent of Sota, her grandfather, followed by the scent of Kagome's three friends that he had meet some time back. They stopped a meter away and gasped.   
  
Eri, Yuka and Ayumi could see the silver haired boy that they had meet some time back. His ears were ontop of his head looking like dog ears.  Which schocked them. But then they watched him and Ms. Higarashi fall to their knees. They looked at Inuyasha to see that he was holding Kagome.   
  
"Kagome?" The three friends asked. But no answer came. That's when they looked closer to see that Inuyasha held her tightly in his arms. Then to Ms. Higarashi, who was kneeling on the ground sobbing. Then glanced back to Inuyasha, and they could now see why Ms. Higarashi was crying.   
  
Kagome was covered in blood and nor did her chest rise and fall with each breath. She lay still in his arms. Her school uniform was covered in dry blood. Her face pale. And the boy held her tightly. Sota appeared at their side gasping hard from running, and his grandpa right behind him. They also took in the sight in front of them. Everyone stood frozen with shock. Then Sota cried out tears falling down his face.   
  
"No," said Yuka, speaking for everyone. "No she. . . She can't be gone. She has to just be asleep." But she knew she was wrong. Her friend lay lifeless in the boy named Inuyasha's arms.   
  
No one knew how long they had been there staring at Inuyasha and Kagome, but when they were all finally able to enter the house, the sun had began to go down in the late afternoon.    
  
Kagome's friends helped a still sobbing Ms. Higarashi and Sota inside. Gramps and Inuyasha followed. Caring Kagome's body inside. They all gathered in the living space.   
  
After several more minutes Ms. Higarashi was able to get her sobbs under control. She looked up at the hanyou that held her daughter. He would not let her go. When gramps tried to take her, Inuyasha growled. And that was enough to stop them from trying again.    
  
"Tell me what happened to her?"   
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of her voice. He had been dreding this. Telling them how Kagome died. And the events that lead up to her daughter's death. It was going to be just as painfull telling them what happened just like it was when it had happened.    
  
Holding Kagome closer. Earlier when her grandpa had tried to take her Inuyasha had growled. And that was enough for them not to try it again. and he began.   
  
"Naraku. He killed her." He said quietly. "After so long we had finally cornered Naraku. And then all at one we attacked. We had all thought that this time we had gotten him. That her had been destroyed. Bit then Miroku told us otherwise. Then his laugh rang out and then the sound of someone gasping followed. Right after that I had smelled blood. And I recognized it as Kagome's. The scent of her. . . blood." He said trying to choke out the last word. Tears came to his eyes as he remembered the scene from yesterday. The room was silent as they listened intently to him.   
  
Finally he swallowed and continued, cutting into the tense silence. "Naraku had stabbed her through her back and through her chest. . . w-w-with one of his spider legs." He growled at the thought of Naraku. "And then he vanished." He described the rest of the events leading up to Kagome's death. He held Kagome closer.    
  
A deep growl spread through his chest a he thought of Naraku. His anger began to build, taking over his grief. And his demon blood started to boil. But then the grief overwhelmed the anger, pushing it back down, as he looked at Kagome's sweet face.   
  
Ms. Higarashi held Sota in her arms as he cried. He looked at his sister and cried harder.   
  
"I-I-I tried to protect her," Inuyasha whispered. "Damn that bastered Naraku."   
  
They all turned to look at him. His face was broken. Tears continued to stream down his face. Yuka, Eri and Ayumi had wondered earlier if his ears were real. Then they had twitched. But they still didn't know what he was. Whether he was some type of government experiment or just had surgery.   
  
After a long time, Inuyasha gently layed Kagome down. Putting her head down last. "Here," he said holding out Kagome's yellow backpack.   
  
Ms. Higarashi took the bag and held it to her chest tears streaming down her face. The bag was stained in Kagome's blood. There were patches in the bag where she guessed that was where the demon had stabbed her.   
  
Inuyasha held out the giant bow and quiver of arrows and Sota took it . His mouth fell open. "This is huge."   
  
"Where did Kagome get it?" Asked Ayumi.   
  
"Kikyo left it to Kagome after Naraku killed her." Inuyasha said. His heart hurt for her again as he thought about how Naraku had killed Kikyo and now he had killed Kagome. Taking the person he loved from him.   
  
"Wait Kikyo left it." Sota said. "Kagome told us that she had died. She never mentioned that Naraku had killed her or that she had left her bow for Kagome."   
  
They were silent for a long time after that. Then Inuyasha spoke. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to protect her."    
  
Ms. Higarashi nodded. She didn't blame him for her daughter's death. She knew that he would have protected her with his life. Her son Sota had even told her about the time that inuyasha had protected her from the Nole Mask. He had saved Kagome and Sota from the demon. And Kagome had even told her of the many times that Inuyasha had protected her and saved her life.   
  
He stood picking up kagome. "I'm going to take her upstairs." And without waiting for a reply he left.   
  
They watched him leave. Carrying her up the stairs. Once he was gone the girls trimmed to Ms.Higarashi.   
  
"What is he," asked Yuka.   
  
Ms. Higarashi sighed. "Well I guess the secret is out." She shook her head and gave a small laugh. "He is a half demon. Half human half demon. His demon side came from his father, who was a dog demon. And his human side came from his mother."   
  
A half demon? The girls thought.   
  
"Wait Kagome fell in love with a half demon?" Asked Eri.   
  
Ms. Higarashi nodded.   
  
"I think it's sweet," said Ayumi with a dreamy face.   
  
Upstairs Inuyasha laid Kagome down gently onto her bed. And once again he began to cry. He sat down on her bed cradling her body.   
  
"I'm so sorry Kagome. I'm so sorry." He held her closely in his arms and lap.   
  
He hated himself. He had broken his promise to always protect her. He had made the promise to himself that he would never let her be hurt like when the Band Of Seven had nearly killed her. He didn't ever want to see her hurt again. But now he had truly lost her.   
  
" I promised I would always protect you. But I wasn't able to save you." He cried into her hair. He held her head into his shoulder as he sat there crying. Trying to breath in the very faint scent of her.   
  
"Kagome I promise you I will get you back. I swear I will do whatever it takes. I don't care how long it takes, no matter what I will find you," he whispered into her hair.   
  
Leaning down he kissed Kagome on her soft, cold lips. He realized that she would never be able to feel the touch of his lips on hers. He would never be able to tell her he loved her. Never see see those soft loving brown eyes again. And never see her smile. It broke his heart.    
  
His tears landed on her cheeks. And he soon ended the kiss after what felt like an eternity. Staring down at her peaceful face. And he bent for word crying harder as he looked at the women he loved.   
  
"I promise you I'll find you." He would find her. No matter what it took. "And I promise I will kill Naraku. He will die by my hands for taking you from me," he swore.


	4. The lost soul

The girls almost died when they watched him kiss Kagome. And hearing him promise to find her. But he couldn't. Kagome was dead. They blushed and looked away while he kissed Kagome. They could only imagine what he felt for not saving Kagome. And watching her die in front of him. They had listened to most of the conversation that he had said to himself.    


As he had told them what had happened they each wanted to cry and scream at him for not saving their best friend. After they had seen their friend lifeless, they had been to shocked to cry. But now silent tears streamed down their faces.

  
The girls watched him cry. They didn't know that Inuyasha could cry. They had seen him usually acting all tough. But now they could see another side to him. One that wasn't always so tough and serious. He was truly a great guy, caring a lot about Kagome. And now they could begin to understand why Kagome fell in love with him.    
  
Inuyasha felt as if his whole world had gone black.  _ I'll find you. I promise _ . At his side Tetsuiga pulsed. He looked down at his sword. 

"Tetsuiga?" Standing up he unsheathed it and it grew to its full size. It pulsed again.

"Tetsuiga what is it?" He asked looking down at his sword. He understood. Opening the window he jumped out.   
  
The girls watched as he jumped out the window his sword in hand. They ran down the stairs startling the family. They saw the look on their faces and followed them outside.   
  
Inuyasha heard the door open behind him. But he didn't care. Tetsuiga pulsed again. Then it changed. The aura of the sword changed into a night sky. 

 

_ Meido Tetsuiga? Why Meido Tetsuiga? _ He thought. 

The others behind him gasped as his sword suddenly changed. But he didn't care. He now had only one goal.   
  
He now understood. He needed to use Meido Zangetsuha to find Kagome. Now he could find her soul. Or at least try to. He had to. After all he had promised to find her no matter what.    
  
Behind him Kagome's family and friends gathered just a few meters behind him. He could feel their eyes on him, watching silently.   
  
"Don't you do anything to her body. And try not to worry I'm going to find her. And I'll bring her back." He said with determination.   
  
Inuyasha jumped into the air, slashing his sword he yelled, "Meido Zangetsuha!" A Meido appeared and Inuyasha lunged into it. Behind him he heard them scream his name and the Meido closed leaving him alone.   


  
**_Kagome_ **   
  
Kagome starred up into the eyes of the man she loved. "Promise me," she whispered. He nodded.

_ Good he'll take me back. I'm sorry mom I won't be able to see you guys again.  _ She thought to herself. She could feel her heart slowly stopping. And with each thump she got weaker and weaker.   
  
Thump. . . Thump. . . Thump-    
  
Then nothing. The pain in her chest faded into warmth. She knew she had just died. Leaving behind everyone.   
  
The next time she opened her eyes she could see the sun above her. But looking at it didn't hurt her eyes. Everything felt so peaceful. The pain was gone. Sitting up she looked around. She sat in a meadow full of flowers. Nearby the trickling sound of a stream could be heard. Adding to the peaceful feeling. It helped to calm her confusion. She couldn't remember what happened or how she got here. Wasn't she just with. . . with Inuyasha?   
  
She stood up and began to wander around.  _ Where am I _ , she thought?

Everything around her was warm and bright. It felt so good. Other than the meadow full of flowers and the stream, there was also a light mist that floated only a few inches off the ground. And a warm light that was everywhere. She came to a stop and looked around, not knowing where she was.   
  
"Kagome," said a soft male voice behind her.   
  
Kagome spun around to see a tall man in a white shirt and slacks. His hands were in his pockets. His eyes were the same brown as hers. He had a smile on his face as he looked at her.   
  
The man seemed familiar but she didn't know why. "Who are you," she asked the man?   
  
The man gave a sad chuckle. Then looked up at the sky, then back down at her. "It's only right that you don't remember. It was so long ago that I last saw you. You were so little then." He let out a sad sigh. "But I'm so grateful to see you again, Kagome."   
  
"Dad?" Kagome whispered putting the pieces together. Her father had died when she was very young not to long after Sota was born.   
  
He nodded.   
  
Then it dawned on her. She had died. "I'm dead?" She asked stunned. "How did I die?"   
  
Everything came rushing back. Naraku had killed her. The pain of his spider leg sticking out of her chest. She had died looking into Inuyasha's eyes. They had looked so sad.   
  
"Kagome I'm so sorry," her father said pulling her into a hug as she began to cry. She had left everyone behind. She would never go to high school, watch Sota grow up, her friends falling in love and worst of all never looking into Inuyasha's golden eyes. Feeling the softness of his ears or fighting alongside him. Or even having one of their stupid pointless arguments.    
  
"I'm so sorry." He whispered into her hair. "It wasn't yet your time. You weren't supost to die." He stroked her hair trying to comfort his now dead daughter. He could sense something getting ready to pull her back.    
  
"Kagome, when you go back just know that I have always been watching over you and the others. Kick that demons ass." He said. He felt her nod. Then she was gone.   
  
He had watched her grow up along with her brother. He watched and cried when she cried, laughed when she laughed. Watching as she started to fall in love with the half demon and how he hurt her. And watched helplessly as she was murdered. It broke his heart to watch her die. The pain in her eyes nearly tore him apart.

He knew someday he would give that half demon a piece of his mind.    
  


******

  
After so long she felt a tug on her soul and she began to rush backwards. Somewhere far away she could feel her body. But then the tugging sensation ended. She found herself standing in a blueish purple light.    
  
"What was that? Where am I now?" She wondered. There was nothing around her. Other than the blue purple light and the white twinkling of things that looked like stars. Above her there was no sky, and below her there was no ground. Just the blue purple light.   
  
"Hello?" She screamed. "Is anyone out there?" But no one answered. For so long she stayed alone. No one was coming. Not even Inuyasha. And she didn't even know where she was.   
  
"Kagome," said a familiar female voice.   
  
Kagome spun around to see Kikyo standing in front of her now. She blinked several times. "K-Kikyo?" She felt the guilt again for not being able to save Kikyo when she shot the arrow to purify the miasma within Kikyo's body.   
  
Kikyo waited patiently as Kagome finally realized that she was really here. "Yes."   
  
"Why are you here?" Kagome asked.   
  
"I came to warn you." She said.    
  
"Warn me? Warn me about what?"   
  
"About what is to come." She said. "In the near future you must know that Naraku will obtain the full Shikon Jewl. And he will use it to destroy humanity. You must protect Kohaku. And his shard. Keep the light within it."   
  
Kagome nodded. "I promise."   
  
Kikyo was silent for some time. Then finally she spoke.   
  
"Kagome take care of Inuyasha. He needs you." She paused. "And one other thing. Naraku will become unbelievably powerful. Be warned that Naraku will use the shikon jewl to make a wish. But that wish I do not know."   
  
The two looked at each other for a long time.    
  
"My time is almost up here." Kikyo spoke.   
  
Kagome's eyes fell to the ground. She swallowed and looked up at the priestess. She could feel tears in her eyes.   
  
"Tell me Kagome why do you cry?"   
  
"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't able to purify the miasma. I feel like I let you die." Kagome said looking down. Tears falling.   
  
"You didn't kill me. I died because of a choice I made." Kikyo said reassuring Kagome. "I was only one of the living dead. I was already gone. I did not belong in the world of the living."   
  
Kagome didn't know what to do or say. She looked up at Kikyo. And gave the smallest nod.   
  
"Now I must go my time here has ended." Kikyo turned to leave.   
  
"Wait Kikyo," Kagome called. The priestess stopped.    
  
"How do I get back?"   
  
"I do not know." Was all she said then she vanished, leaving Kagome alone.   
  
Kagome looked around again. She had no idea how she had gotten here. Or how to leave. She was alone in the darkness. Fear began to spread through her. The little white lights were the only thing that she was really able to see. She didn't want to be alone.   
  
"INUYASHA!" She screamed into the air. Wishing he would hear. But she knew that he wouldn't hear her. No one would hear. "Someone anyone!?"    
  
But no answer came. She was alone. No one would ever be able to find her. She didn't even know where she was. And she began to cry. She fell to her knees, her head in her hands. And she sobbed, her shoulders shaking, her heart hurting.    
  
"INUYASHA!" She screamed again to no one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please know j ended this the way I did because I has no clue how to end it. But if enough people ask for a clear ending I'll write one out. But anyways this is the ending of this fix. (Unless u want more)


End file.
